Hartford's Princess
by original valley girl
Summary: Rory's mother left her with her grandparents 16 years ago. A look at her life as a soclite, and if everything was planned out for her. RL
1. Chapter 1

Hartford's Princess

A/N: Rory's mom left her with her grandparents, when she was four and hasn't come back since.

CH.1- He's back

"Lorelei ! Are you coming?"

"Coming Grandma." I grabbed the last of my bags that needed for this month and a half long cruise. The cruise is something the DAR dose yearly for a vacation for them and their families.

"So, Rory, the Huntzberger's are back in town, and are going us on the cruise."

"Who Grandpa?"

"The Huntzbergers, you used to play with their son Logan all the time before they moved away."

Finally we got to the port where once again this huge ship was waiting for us. This year it was even bigger then previous years. I found my room, which was more like a small apartment. This year grandma had gone all out for me. The past few years when I had my own room, it was always very basic. I quickly changed so I could go meet Paris, Maddy, and Louise by the pool.

"So Logan's back."

"So I've been told." I replied bitterly while sipping my belini. "I don't understand what the big deal is"

"Rory, the big deal is that his family has lots of money and power, and he's like Hartford's prince, and you too are bound to be together." Paris explained coolly to me. I still don't understand what the big deal with Logan is. Then Tristan jumped out at us with a huge water gun and attacked us.

"Tristan!" Maddy and Louise both yelled at the same time.

"Oh my god! Tristan didn't expect you to come this year." It was true I hadn't seen Tristan since the cruise two years ago that I almost gave up hope on him.

"Well, I couldn't pass up a chance to see my Mary."

"Well, Lorelei, you've sure blossomed in to a beautiful young lady."

"Thank-you Mrs. Huntzberger." I said trying to be polite as possible. Dinner went on quietly with only little bit of conversation. Then finally dessert came.

"Now, Lorelei, Logan, we want you both to stay calm and quiet while we go over some serious matters with the both of you." Grandpa said very sternly.

"You two are to be getting married, by the time you're both 21." Mr. Huntzberger jumped in saying. I couldn't take what they were telling me, I just got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 –

The next night….

"Rory, you in here?"

"Yeah, I'm in the balcony!" I was expecting it to be Tristan but as usual I was wrong.

"Well love, I see you've taken over my hobby of drinking"

"Finn? I thought you said you weren't coming this year?"

"Yeah, well change of plans. My parents think I'll benefit from a vacation."

"So they found out you got arrested again?" I asked him while taking a puff of my cigarette.

"Yeah. And since when do you smoke?" He asked with a laugh.

"Since, I'm stressed out"

"Look, we're all going out, so get off your ass and get dressed, so we can get some real alcohol in your system."

Finn was right; this was what I needed to get Logan off my mind. After a few "real" drinks, a couple of dance, and some ecstasy I was feeling really good. I was really getting into my party side when Logan showed up.

"Shit." And I completely stopped dancing.

"Lorelei, we were supposed to have dinner together."

"Two, things buddy, a) I wasn't hungry, and b) it's Rory not Lorelei."

"Fine Rory, let me take you to your room, and get you some coffee so you don't have a major hang over tomorrow." He told me while helping me off the table.

"No!" Pretty soon Finn, Colin, and Tristan were all surrounding him.

"Get your hand off Rory!" Tristan yelled.

"No, she's my fiancée."

"Rory, what is this guy talking about?" I just left the room crying and heading straight to my room.

"Rise and shine, sugar." Paris yelled while opening the curtains.

"Why the hell are you here so early?" I asked while slowly sitting up. This didn't help my hang over.

"Here" She handed me a cup of coffee.

"Now, get up we have a spa day. And your hairdresser's coming at 4:30." I just stared at her blankly.

"First of many fancy dinners is tonight" I got dressed and headed out to the spa, where Maddy, and Louise were waiting for us.

While getting my nails done one of the ladies that worked there came over with a little box and envelope and handed it to me.

"Oooh, Rory's got herself a boyfriend." I gave Maddy an evil glare while I opened the letter. It was from Logan saying, that this was my temporary engagement ring, and I had to wear it tonight.

"Great, he expects me to wear this tonight."

"It is kinda pretty." Maddy said skeptically thinking I'd freak out at her.

"Nuh-uh, it's gorgeous. But I'm not wearing it."

"You know he's expecting you to wear it."

"I'm wearing a ring just not this one."

"Who's expecting who to wear what?" Louise asked while walking by.

"Logan's expecting Rory to wear this ring. But she's not going to." Maddy explained.

"Come on you have to."

"Fine, but I gotta go my hairdressers going to be there before I get there."

Logan was late. He said he'd meet me at my room at 6:30, and its now 6:45.

"Rory, I am so sorry." He replied out of breath, and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"It's ok, but we were expected 20 minutes ago."

"We'll just say you had a fashion issue." He mentioned with a smirk.

"Excuse me, who was the one with a fashion meltdown." I laughed back at him. Great, now I'm actually starting to like him. When we walked in we actually looked like a happily engaged couple. Which everyone seemed to believe, with the help of Grandma's stories saying we'd had a long distance relationship, and Logan proposed to me last night.

Dinner finally came to an end, and Logan walked me back to my room, then asked me to breakfast, which for some reason I gladly excepted.


	3. We're family

Ch.3-We're Family

"So, how come your mom didn't come with you on the cruise?" I just sat there silent pretending not hear Logan's question.

"Is this a touchy subject?"

"No, I just have never actually talked about it." Maybe this is what I needed to do, even though Logan is almost a complete stranger.

"She left me when I was four, and I've lived with my grandparents every since." We both sat there in silence for a few minutes

"What about your dad?"

"I know nothing about him."

"Do you know anything about your parents?"

"What are you the secret police or something? But to answer your question, no I know nothing about them except there names… Oh look foods here!"

"I got the junk food!" Tristan yelled while doing a check list for movie night.

"I got the alcohol!" Finn slurred already drunk.

"Now can we get started?" Paris asked impatiently.

"No we have to wait for… never mind he's here!" I ran to the door to let Logan in, and everyone was surprised to him.

"Now we can get started." I told everyone coolly. Half way through the first movie Logan and I seemed to sitting quite close, and by the end we basically were cuddling like we'd been dating forever. I also realized I could talk to him, and he knew more about me than my friends did in such a short period of time.

I woke up to find Logan still beside and everyone gone. I slipped out from under his arm so I could shower, and then meet my grandparents for breakfast. When I got out of the shower Logan was still sleeping, I placed a soft kiss on his forehead, left a note, and quietly slipped out.

Latter that day on the running track…

"Hey, what'ca doing?" Logan asked as I ran past him.

"What does it look like?"

"You run often?" He asked while running beside me.

"Only when I'm stressed or someone or something's bothering me." Then Logan stopped to catch his breath.

"You can't keep up?" He glared at me as I mocked him.

"No, but I actually came to find you to see if you wanted to get some lunch?"

"Sorry, but I'm meeting Finn."

"What's the deal with you and him?"

"He's like the brother I never had, same with all my friends. We're all only children, we're like one family, and we've been that way since gr.1."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but I got to go and shower before I meet him." With that I left him standing there as I finished my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Logan even though he is pretty darn sexy

Ch.4-

"So, you're going through with the wedding."

I walked out of the bathroom to find Finn flipping through some bridal magazines that my grandma gave me.

"Yeah, it's not like I have no other choice. Plus, I talked to my Grandma and told her I'll only get married if I could plan my own wedding."

"And she agreed?"

"Uh-huh."

"But love, it was suppose to be you and me."

"Finn I know, but I have no way out."

"Just run away, it's not like you haven't before."

"That was different circumstances, and that was ages ago."

"Let me correct you, that was last year, and the situation wasn't much different."

He was right the only difference was that I had a pregnancy scare last year, so I felt obligated to run away.

"So what, I was young and didn't know what else to-do." Then Finn kissed me. But it wasn't like the ones he's given me in the past, it was more passionate. Then Logan walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Logan yelled as he came in to my room.

"Logan, it was nothing. It's just something Finn and I do once in a while." It wasn't a complete lie.

"Sure, do you sleep together for fun too?" Finn and I both said nothing.

"Just as I thought." Then he left, of course I chased after him.

"Logan, what the hell!"

" Rory, you were kissing another man!"

"He kissed me, and for you information we haven't slept together for a while. And why am I telling you this."

"Because, were engaged."

"Not technically, I'm only marrying you 'cause I would loose everything my grandparents will and ever gave me, which includes my reputation and social status."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better."

"Look, I got to go get ready." With that I left standing there as I walked away to go get ready. I went back to my room to see Finn pouring him self I drink, which I snatched, and crawled back into bed. Then I decided I wasn't going to dinner.

"Lorelei Leigh Gilmore the third, you open this door right now!" I quickly scrambled out of bed making sure my house coat hadn't come un-tied.

"Coming." I ran to the door and opened it to find my Grandma looking very pissed off.

"Where were you last night at dinner?" She yelled while walking right passed me to open the curtains then over to my closet to pick out my clothes for the day. (Which I hate when she does that)

"I wasn't feeling to well last night."

"I can see that" She said looking over at the bottle of tequila.

"Finn was over last night, to see how I was doing and we ended up talking while he drank." She still wasn't buying it.

"That's a lot of tequila for one person"

"Tristan, also showed, up and you know how much those two can drink…." I gave a little giggle. Then she walked past me, and opened my closet and started to pick out outfits for me.

"So you're having lunch with Logan, Shira and I and 12:30, to start discussing wedding plans…"

"Hold on, I thought we had a deal, and I was going to start after the cruise."

"Fine. But we can at least work on the guest list. Now hurry up and get in the shower, your Grandfather would like a word with you." And with that she finally left.

I walked into the lounge to find my grandpa already sipping scotch.

"So Rory I heard you're turning to the dark side?" I looked at him confused; obviously he talked to Grandma with in the past 45 minutes.

"Drinking and smoking."

"I told her it was Finn and Tristan…."

"Rory don't lie. But that's not why I asked you here." He then pulled out a small box, which was wrapped in shinny paper. I unwrapped it slowly, to find a small silver locket with the entails LG, on it.

Inside of it was a picture of my mom when she was little and one of me about the same age, grandpa explained. He then put it on,

"It was your great-grandma's. My father bought it for her as a first anniversary gift. Now I feels its time to pass it on to you"

"I'm sorry to cut it short but I have to meet Grandma to start the guest list."

"Oh and sweetie, there's another present from me in your room when you get back."

After a couple hours we had the first draft done of the guest list. It had every body I knew, and a whole bunch of people I didn't. Then grandma informed me of an engagement party, and it clued in what grandpa gift had to do with.

"Oh Rory, what about your parents?" Shira asked, as I was getting up. Both Grandma and Logan looked at her, wondering why she would ask that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Grandma cut in rather quickly with a response as I slipped out and Logan quickly followed behind me.

"I'm sorry for what my mom said in there." He tried to sound empathetic.

"Don't be. It was her not you I have to go and get ready now. And don't expect me to kiss you at the party tonight." With that I stormed to my room. It was then I realized it was too early to get ready, and I needed to relieve some stress, so I went over to Finn's room.

"Hello Love what can I do-" I cut Finn off with a vigorous kiss, which he responded to rather quickly. It was back to the good old days again of me and Finn fooling around. It felt good. I hadn't planned on staying at his house for as long as I did, when I realized I was already 4:30 I quickly put my cigarette out and finished the last of my vodka, and left Finns, in a hurry smelling like smoke and booze, hopefully, I wouldn't run into Grandma or Logan on my way back to my room. I made it back safely, and got into the shower feeling the hot water burn the filth of what I just did with Finn away. It not like it was the first time, but I wasn't a normal occurrence, maybe a couple times. In a way I felt guilty, because technically I am with Logan. But would it still be cheating if I w as with him not by choice? I got out finally after the water started to turn cold, to find a dress bag on my bed with a very pale pink (almost white) floor length satin dress with flats the same colour and jewelry to go with it. "Only grandpa would get me something like this from my favourite designer custom made for me" I said out loud. I quickly did my hair in loose ringlets falling down my back and pulling part of it up. After putting my make-up on there was a knock at the door, and my grandpa entered wanting to walk me down to the ballroom him self. I saw his face when I came to the door in my dress, I was one of those moments that you could never forget his eyes lit up, and you could tell he was proud of my. I asked him to clasp my necklace together which he was happy to do. I think it was because he never got to go through any of this with my mom. When we got to the ball room Logan, his parents, and Grandma were waiting. I don't think Grandma really liked the dress because I wasn't the one she picked out for me to wear. Then hen Grandpa told her he bought it for me as a gift, she went on at him how he should've asked her firs. Logan grabbed my hand as we entered the ballroom where my few friends were waiting and all my grandparents were also.

Couple hours later…….

"Hey I'm going to get out of here while I have a chance." I mentioned to Logan before making my way towards the side door. My friends left a while ago, and Finn only showed up for a bit, and avoided my. So I was going to see him. Next thing I knew Logan was following me.

"Why don't we go and talk some where. I'll go grab some wine." He quickly came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Then he led me to this hard to get to spot near the top of the boat. It was bit windy up there, so Logan did the gentlemen like thing and gave me his jacket. He poured us some wine, and we just talked

I woke up the next morning, realizing I fell asleep on the ship deck, and I was starting to get sick from something.

"Logan I need to get back to my room fast." I said starting to panic.

"Your Grandma wont care." He said half asleep.

"Its not that, I need my medication, I don't feel well." He bolted strait up and helped me down in a hurry, I was starting to feel faint and supposedly looking pale. On the way there I started to feel really weak, and Logan picked me up the rest of the way. When we got closer I gave him my phone and told him to call Finn who was waiting by the time we got there. Finn then realized what was going on and grabbed my phone and made the necessary calls, while opening my door. A few minutes later my doctor that came everywhere with us was in my room collecting different medications to stop the pain that was now starting. I was now some what use to it, but since I wasn't expecting it was excruciating. Finn knew what was going on, but Logan was completely oblivious.

"Finn! Just tell him what the hell was going on!" I yelled as my doctor was trying to get me to calm down to give me some pain reliever.

"Mate, Rory has a rare disease in her ov-ov-" Finn couldn't say it.

"Ovaries!" I finally finished for him. After that the doctor finally injected the medicine it started to work instantly. I was falling asleep as the pain started to go away.

I woke up the next morning, to find Logan and Finn asleep in my room. I tried to sit up and a shot of pain went through me. And I yelped a little startling both of them. "Sorry" I quickly added when I realized the time.

"No problem." Logan said half asleep. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit, I need to walk though."

"Umm no you need to rest." Finn jumped in.

"Can some please help me to the bathroom?"

"Yeah sure." Finn said getting up quickly. "They're having your medical stuff flown in tonight. And Logan and I are on babysitting duty according to your grandparents since the rest of the gang doesn't know." We final reached my bathroom after a slow painful walk. After getting back into bed I can to a decision.

"I need you guys to tell them what's going on." I told them as Finn gave me some pills and Logan put on Willy Wonka, as I drifted off to sleep,

AN: I'm pretty sure this disease is made up. And sorry for the very long wait im home all summer now so I can update lots and maybe even finish it.


	6. authors note

AN : Sorry I didn't want to do this, but I have to put hartford's princess on hold. I have run myself into a hole with this and I don't know where to go next. So you are more than welcome to e-mail suggestions. But there is some good news out of this, I have been working on a new story. It's a Rogan with some…… wait for it….. TRISTAN! Which I hope to post soon. So peace till then.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello I'm back with this story im going to try and pick up after the cruise to the "Yale" days of their lives…

Hello I'm back with this story im going to try and pick up after the cruise to the "Yale" days of their lives…. So ENJOY!!

2 ½ months later…

Rory sat on the island in her new kitchen as she watched Logan, Colin and Finn move boxes and arrange the furniture for what seemed like the kabillionth time in the few hours that they had been at the apartment. Supposedly there was too much glare from the windows to see the TV. She laughed a little and went back to her take out menu's to decide what she wanted to eat. Finally after what seemed like for ever she decided on Chinese, and then came the hard task to find the phone. Scanning the room she saw that Logan had his blackberry sticking out of his pocket.

"Hey, I'm going to order some food, and how 'bout we send _Dumb and Dumber_ home?" She whispered in to his ear from behind as she grabbed his phone. Over the past four months of summer the two had grown close and were now "dating and living together". Together they were both going to Yale in the fall, him starting his second year and her just beginning her first. Despite the peace that they shared in public and around their friends they still had many arguments over little things.

"Get out of here guys, I want alone time with Ace," After much whining ad complaining from the guys they finally left in tine for the food to arrive. The two decided to eat in the bedroom where the only TV was set up.

"Penny for your thoughts Ace?"

"Don't take this the wrong way Logan, but this is the first time I haven't been the least bit tense being with you. We're not fighting or putting on some façade for our family and friends." Rory explained to him followed by a huge yawn.

"Go to bed Ror. I'm going to unpack the rest of the living." He said giving her a kiss on the side of her head.

"I'll come help…" She told him while climbing out of bed.

"No, go to sleep, you're exhausted. It'll all be there in the morning."

Rory woke up to find the bed empty. After slowly adjusting to the bright light she started to make her way down the hall tripping over several boxes she emerged into the living room to find it completely unpacked and Logan starting on the kitchen with coffee and bagels sitting in the counter. She watched him for a few minutes thinking she could get used to this every morning.

Just a filler to get me started again after a few years.

Much love to all my readers!


End file.
